The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug/Synopsis
Synopsis '''for ''The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug.' Prologue: The Quest of Erebor Twelve months prior to the quest of Erebor, Thorin stopped in Bree to spend the night at the local inn, the Prancing Pony. While Thorin was eating his supper for the evening, he noticed two unsavory men are watching him and as they are about to attack, Thorin reached for his sword; however, an elderly wizard Thorin knows managed to sit down before the two assassins can finish the job, which slightly relieved the king of Durin's Folk. Ordering what Thorin has to a barmaid passing by, the wizard introduced himself as Gandalf the Grey, with the dwarf acknowledging he knows who the wizard was. Gandalf proceeds in asking what business brought Thorin to Bree; the son of Thráin informs Gandalf of his reasoning for being in Bree, revealing his quest for his father. At the mention of Thráin, Gandalf grows sorrowful; Thorin realized that the wizard was like the others who also believe that his father was dead. Thorin recounts that after his father rushed toward the Dimrill Gate and never returned, he looked among his fallen brothers, down to the last body and saw that Thráin was not amongst the dead. Despite Gandalf insisting that there has only been rumor of Thráin's existence, Thorin was adamant that his father was still alive. Curiously, Gandalf inquired about the fate of the Ring that Thrór once wore, which the dwarf king responds that his grandfather gave the ring that was given to his father before battle. Recalling that Gandalf was one of the few people to see Thráin before battle, Thorin asks what the wizard asked of him. Gandalf answers that he had urged Thráin to march upon Erebor and to reclaim his homeland from Smaug and that he was came tonight to tell Thorin of the same thing. Based on those words, Thorin expresses to Gandalf that this no chance meeting. The wizard confirms this, and shows him a parchment with Black Speech that he acquired from unsavory characters who mistook Gandalf for a vagabond. The wizard reveals the language on the parchment and proclaims it was a promise of payment for Thorin’s head because someone wants him dead. Gandalf insists that Thorin should not wait any longer, to summon the dwarves of the seven families and have their armies to swear to their oath to the king and with them, they can take back Erebor's throne. However, the dwarf king points out that they only made that oath because they will only swear loyalty to, he who holds the Arkenstone and reminds Gandalf that the jewel has been stolen by Smaug as the two assassins from earlier leave the tavern. Gandalf offers his assistance on the quest in taking the stone back; Thorin inquired how they can achieve this while it was half a world away, buried beneath a dragon and his horde, Gandalf agrees, which was why they are going to need a burglar Wilderland Returning to the progression of the quest, a full twelve months later, the company had just scaled down the Carrock and Bilbo sees Azog's Orc pack gaining up on them. He also sees a huge bear growling at the Orcs. Relaying this to the company, Gandalf bids them to run from Azog and into Beorn's house where they might find refuge. They flee, with the bear on their heels into the house and barricade the door. Gandalf then explains that the bear was their host, a skin-changer called Beorn, who transforms into a bear. Azog's pack camps outside, but he was deterred by Beorn, opting to kill them on the road ahead. His son, Bolg, just arrives and bids Azog to Dol Guldur, where Orcs gather and Azog converses with the Necromancer about an upcoming war. Azog focuses on his vendetta on Thorin, but the Necromancer insists that he stay in Dol Guldur, and Bolg was sent after Thorin instead. Meanwhile, Bilbo admires his magic ring while sleeping in Beorn's House. In the morning, Bilbo was awakened by huge bees, and joins the company overlooking Beorn chopping wood. Gandalf warns them to not overcrowd him, coming out only in pairs upon Gandalf's signal, with the exception of the obese Bombur, who should come out alone. Gandalf goes with Bilbo, telling Beorn on their encounter with the Goblins and dropping Radagast's name, but his gesturing was mistaken by Bofur to send out Balin and Dwalin. Then Dori and Ori, Fili and Kíli and Óin and Glóin. Nori, Bofur, Bifur and Bombur barge in, before Thorin appears. The Dwarves dine at Beorn's table. Understanding that they must reach the mountain before the end of autumn and therefore must go through Mirkwood, he warns them of the forest's dark magic and that the Silvan Elves are less wise and more dangerous than the Elves of Rivendell. He agrees to escort them to the edge of the forest to fend off the Orcs. In a later conversation with Gandalf, he also speaks of an alliance between Azog and the Orcs of Moria and the Necromancer in Dol Guldur, and of "the dead" walking near the High Fells of Rhudaur. He recalls a time (before TA 2540) in which the kingdom of Angmar ruled the Wilderland and tells Gandalf as to whether that evil has returned. Gandalf quotes Saruman in saying that it's not possible: that the Enemy and his servants were vanquished and will never return, but himself shows doubt in that. Mirkwood The company reaches the Elven gate of Mirkwood. Gandalf approaches the statue of the Elven-queen, which he finds defiled with the shape of a red eye. He recalls Galadriel's words at the end of the White Council and goes back, intending to cross the Misty Mountains back to the High Fells of Rhudaur and determine was became of the Witch King, leaving the company behind. Bilbo almost confesses to the wizard about having found a magic ring in the Goblin tunnels (Gandalf, having noticed Bilbo slipping it into his pocket earlier, clearly begrudges Bilbo's refusal to come clean). Parting with them, he warns them of the Enchanted River in the forest, and tells them to rendezvous with him at the Overlook before the slopes of Erebor, warning them not to enter the mountain without him. As they enter and walk deeper and deeper into the forest, the company become more and more affected by the forest's air. The stone bridge over the enchanted river was broken, and Bilbo was sent over the vines to test their strength. Before he can warn the company of the river's potent effect, he sees them all trying to cross. Thorin reaches the opposite bank soon after Bilbo and beholds a white deer, an animal emblematic of the Woodland Elves. Thorin takes a shot at it, which Bilbo says was "bad luck", which Thorin brushes off just as Bombur falls asleep and falls into the water. The Dwarves have to carry Bombur, who fell into a deep slumber. Led astray by the forest's air, Thorin leads his companions off of the path, and they become more and more affected, with Bilbo seeing a doppelganger, and Bofur forgetting that he misplaced his own tobacco pouch. Irritated by the dwarves, Bilbo opts to climb the trees and get a view over the canopy. There, he sees butterflies, the Forest River, the Long Lake and the Lonely Mountain before he sees something crawling under the treetops. He looks down, seeing nothing, but trips on cobweb. He grabs unto a branch, but it turns out to be the leg of a giant spider, which captures Bilbo and takes him to his nest, however, he manages to free himself. He sees the Dwarves captured in cobweb, and uses the Ring to sneak past the spiders, making a noise to lead them off. One spider stays behind to eat Bombur, who just woke up from his slumber, but Bilbo uses his dagger to kill it. After the spider's cries, Bilbo names his own sword as Sting, and uses it to release the Dwarves. They take on the spiders, but Bilbo was attacked by another and loses the Ring. He finds it on the forest's floor, where a Mirkwood creature touches it with its multiple legs. Bilbo brutally kills it. The Spiders are dispatched by Legolas, the prince of the Woodland Realm, and his guards. Kíli was separated from the main group, but was saved by the captain of the guard, the wood-elf Tauriel. Based on his previous encounter with effeminate looking Elves in Rivendell, he was surprised to find that she's a woman. The Elves confiscate the Dwarves' weapons and belongings, including Glóin's locket of his family and Thorin's sword. Legolas recognizes it as an old Elvish blade, concluding that Thorin stole it. He claims the sword for himself and takes the Dwarves to the Woodland Realm. The Woodland Realm Bilbo, wearing the Ring, tracks the convoy of Dwarven prisoners to the gates of the underground Woodland Realm, which closes shut. Inside, the Dwarves are thrown to a cell, where Kíli teases Tauriel. Meanwhile, Thorin was sent to converse with Thranduil, the Elvenking. The Elf questions the nobility of the quest as "attempted burglary", and sees through Thorin and his intention to retrieve the Arkenstone. He sympathizes, for his own desire for the White Gems, offering to release Thorin and help him, should he return his gems to him. Thorin refuses to believe Thranduil and critiques him for turning his back on the Dwarven refugees of Erebor. Thranduil warns him of dragon fire and of his own greed, positing that the very hoarding of the treasure by Thrór was what brought the dragon, and has Thorin taken to the cells. Meanwhile, Bilbo sneaks around. He sees the Elvenking before going to the cellars where he finds of barrels being delivered to Lake-town via the river, and sees the Elves partake in Thranduil's Wines of Dorwinion. Tauriel reports to Thranduil, saying that if they assaulted Dol Guldur, they could kill off the spiders. Thranduil refuses, claiming that they must work only towards the preservation of their own kingdom, rather than for the best interest of other lands. He tells Tauriel that Legolas may fancy her, which takes her aback. He concludes that, being a Silvan Elf, she cannot pledge herself to Legolas, a Sindar Elf. Meanwhile, Bolg and his pack stalk the gates of the realm, but find it heavily guarded and guess to search for the gate with the least security. Tauriel goes to the cellars while the Elves above (and below) celebrate Mereth en-Gilith. She has a quiet word with Kíli who shows her the runestone, given to him by his mother, Dis, as a promise that he should return safely to her. An orphan, Tauriel empathizes and speaks to her own isolation within the confined realm, before Kíli interests her with descriptions of a red moon over Tharbad. Legolas looks over. Barrels out of Bond The next morning, Bilbo releases the Dwarves with the keys he took from the cellar. They lock the cells back and Bilbo leads them downstairs and bids them go into the barrels. The guards had become intoxicated and drowsy due to the wine. He releases a hatch which results in the barrels being deposited into the Forest River, but remains himself within the cellars while Tauriel finds out of the Dwarves escape. Eventually, Bilbo inadvertently opens the hatch with his own body weight and joins the Dwarves in the barrels. Legolas, however, has the sluices closed, trapping the Dwarves before Bolg and his pack attack them. This gives Kíli time to go and open the gate, but he was wounded by a poisoned arrow of Bolg's. At this moment, Tauriel arrives and in the struggle, Kíli opens the gate and the Dwarves escape down the river. The Elves and Orcs follow them and a fight ensues while the Dwarves are floating down-stream in barrels. Before the current bears them to safety, Thorin throws an ax of one of the Orcs, saving Legolas' life. Tauriel then captures another Orc, which Legolas orders be taken for investigation. The High Fells Gandalf has arrived at the High Fells, climbing the steps and entering the slippery, graded opening only to find the Witch King's tomb opened from the inside. Radagast arrives. Gandalf lights his staff to show eight other such tombs opened beneath. They realize that the Nine were freed and summoned to Dol Guldur. Radagast argues that a human sorcerer could not summon such evil, which Gandalf rebuttals: "Who said it was human?" He concludes that the Enemy has returned, and deduces that he was in league with Azog, preparing to send an army to Erebor. He walks off to rejoin the company, before Radagast convinces him to go investigate Dol Guldur itself. Bard the Bowman The Dwarves lose the current and make for the shore, where they begin addressing Kíli's wound before the figure of a man towers over them. It was Bard, a man of Laketown, who holds them back at arrow-point before Balin appeals to him with bribe, asking to be provided food, supplies and weapons. Bard informed them that Lake-town's mayor, the Master of Lake-town, will not allow people who apparently fled from the Woodland Realm to enter Laketown, being that his wealth comes from trade with Thranduil. Balin offers to pay double for him to smuggle them into the town. In his realm, Thranduil investigates his Orc captive. The Orc, Narzug, reveals that Kíli has been wounded by a poisoned arrow. Tauriel, her own parents killed by Orcs, was distraught. After almost killing the Narzug, Thranduil orders her be off. The Elvenking promises the Orc freedom, to which the Orc confesses that they intend to stop Thorin from entering Erebor, and speaks of the one and of "the flames of war." Enraged, Thranduil decapitates him and orders the realm be shut off. Legolas goes to relay the order to the gatekeepers when he learns that Tauriel just left the realm in pursuit of the Orcs. A Warm Welcome Bard takes the Dwarves on his barge through the ruins of old Esgoroth. Dwalin was suspicious of the bargeman and the Dwarves bicker about collecting the sum for his payroll before they behold the silhouette of Erebor from beyond the mist. At that, Bard orders them to give him the money and hide in the barrels. They arrive at fishing stations, where Bard seems to be selling them out, when he was in fact arranging for fish to be loaded unto the barrels, covering the Dwarves in it, and approaching Laketown as such. At the gate, he was held up by Alfrid, the Master's assistant, who says that Bard's job was to retrieve the barrels, not to bring fish. He orders the fish be dumped back into the Lake, but Bard tells him that this will result in riots, and Alfrid stops, but warns Bard as he enters the town. "The Master has his eye on you." Alfrid later reports to the Master, who wants Bard arrested. In the town, Bard gives the rest of the money to the fish seller for his silence. He takes them through the market where guards espy them. The Dwarves disappear into the market and knock out a few of the guards. The chief guard, Braga, appears and spots Bard. The lakemen hide the fainted guards behind goods, and Bard distracts Braga by taunting him about his wife's fidelity. Continuing on their way, Bard was encountered by his son, Bain, who warns them that their house was being watched. They smuggle the Dwarves via the toilet to avoid detection. From the window of Bard's home, Thorin spots a Dwarvish windlance, made to fire Black Arrows as defense against dragons. Balin recalls Girion, Lord of Dale's failed attempt to use such a lance against Smaug. Bard overhears some of this, and his son Bain says that Girion did hurt the dragon, loosening a scale under the left wing, which Dwalin dismisses as "a fairy story." Bard gives the Dwarves makeshift weapons he has stashed, which they are unwilling to accept. Balin asks Thorin to take what's on offer and go. Hearing the Dwarf's name, Bard goes outside. He leaves to find a tapestry of the line of Durin where he discovers Thorin's identity and ascertain his intention to enter the mountain. The rumour of the Dwarves' arrival leads to an old prophecy being echoed through Laketown, about "the King of Carven Stone" bringing riches down from the mountain. But Bard also recalls the last stanza: "But all shall fail in sadness, and the Lake will shine and burn." Meanwhile, Tauriel follows the trail of the Orcs to the shores of the Long Lake. Legolas follows and confronts her. He reminds her that Thranduil has raised her and favoured her since her becoming orphaned six hundred years ago. She argues that "the king has never let Orcs flee from our lands, yet he would let this Orc-pack cross our borders and free our prisoners" and that they need to stop this evil before it spreads across the world, asking "are we not part of this world?" Bard returns to find the Dwarves gone. They left to steal weapons from the armoury but, due to Kíli's wound, they are discovered and taken to the Master before the people of Laketown. Thorin reveals his identity, and promises to reclaim the mountain and send rivers of gold down the mountainside, so that the people of Laketown can rebuild old Esgoroth, and Bilbo vouches for him. Bard then arrives, however, and claims that if they wake the dragon and fail to slay it, they will cause the destruction of Laketown and criticizes Thorin for his blind ambition and greed. The Master, seeing the excitement of the crowd, sides with Thorin and dismisses Bard's claims with hand-waving, pointing to Girion's failure to slay the dragon and noting that Bard was his descendant. Bard makes one last plea to Thorin: "You have no right to enter that mountain," But Thorin, who cares only for the interests of the Dwarves, disregards him and takes the Master's side. The Desolation of Smaug The Dwarves prepare to leave. Bofur was late after celebrating in the Town Hall, and Thorin orders Kíli to be left behind, with Fili his brother and Óin, the company's chemist, staying behind to tend for him. This act solidifies Thorin's all-consuming resolution to see the quest through at all costs. When the Master was unwilling to aid the remaining Dwarves (joined by Bofur) they go to Bard, who takes them in. They come remaining members of the company come across the desolate landscape of Dale's sacked ruins (the "desolation of Smaug"). Thorin saw that the sun was setting and that they must hurry. Bilbo realizes they are at the outlook and was about to suggest they wait for Gandalf, who wanted to regroup with them on the outlook before Dale. Thorin, unwilling to wait for Gandalf, told Bilbo they could no longer wait for Gandalf, and they had to complete the quest on their own. A Spell of Concealment Gandalf and Radagast arrive at Dol Guldur, which Gandalf enters, sending Radagast to call Galadriel from nearby Lothlórien. He gradually removes the spell of concealment resting over the fortress, ambushed by a small figure. Meanwhile, Bilbo finds the steps to the Hidden Door concealed on the side of a Dwarven statue. Gandalf was attacked by the figure, who turns out to be an old, deranged Thráin. The Dwarf recalls Thorin and being defeated by Azog on the battlefield, and his ring being taken from him. When he hears that Thorin was currently undertaking a quest to reclaim Erebor, he warns that "no one must enter that mountain!" On the Doorstep The Dwarves find the location of the Hidden Door, but its concealed within the mountainside and they are unable to find a keyhole or even - in their impatience - break through the door. The sunlight of Durin's Day dies out, and Balin convinces the Dwarves to give up, despite Bilbo's protests. He stays behind and re-reads the inscription when the moonlight shines and reveals the door and keyhole. He calls out the Dwarves and looks for the key which he nearly drops when Thorin reappears. He opens the hidden door with its key and sends Bilbo out to get the Arkenstone Back on Lake-town, Kíli (while suffering) was being treated for his wound. Despite Bard's attempts, none of the herbs that Bard had provided for them are working. Óin says they are all useless and that he needs kingsfoil. After Bard disregarded it, Óin explained it was the only thing that will help him. Prompted, Bofur goes to get the weed. Balin and Bilbo's conversation Back at the Mountain, Bilbo was accompanied down the hall that leads to the dragon hoard by Balin, who tells him that he will know the Arkenstone when he sees. He also adds that he doesn't know what Bilbo will find down there and prompts the Hobbit that he can turn back. However, Bilbo refuses and plans on going through with it, no matter what. This causes Balin to praise the courage of Hobbits, as it never ceases to amaze him and wishes Bilbo luck. Before the hobbit reaches the cave, Balin warns Bilbo that if there was in fact a live dragon down there, to try not to awaken it. Sauron: The Necromancer Back at Dol Guldur, Thráin tells Gandalf that Smaug was already in league with The One, and must have been warned of the Dwarves' approach. They are ambushed by Azog, who reveals his army to the wizard. Gandalf overpowers him with magic but was confronted by the Necromancer, whom he holds off. However, during the duel, Gandalf was immediately overpowered by the Necromancer, destroying his wizard's staff and pins him to the wall. The Necromancer turns into the Eye of Sauron, confirming his identity as the Dark Lord that was defeated by Isildur in the Second Age. Inside Information Bilbo arrives at the treasure hoard and begins looking for the Arkenstone. As he picks up a cup, causes coins to fall over one of the heaps, revealing Smaug. The dragon awakes and Bilbo dons the Ring. The dragon can however smell him and hear his breath, and when he senses the power of the Ring, it causes Bilbo to remove it and he was revealed to Smaug. He talks up Smaug, playing to his vanity and curiosity, but does not reveal his own name. He only goes by titles such as "luck wearer" and "riddle maker" and finally "barrel rider". Smaug asks of Bilbo's "Dwarf friends", which Bilbo denies. Smaug calls him a liar, and accuses the Dwarves of greed. His movements inside the mountain cause an earthquake that alerts the Dwarves outside and Bard, in his home. Bard draws the last Black Arrow from his pantry, with the intention of killing Smaug with it. Under Arrest As Smaug boasts before Bilbo, Bard and Bain go to place the Black Arrow to the windlance. Braga was sent to arrest Bard and he asks Bain to hide the arrow while he confronts Braga and flees from him. He was caught by the Master and knocked out. Meanwhile, the Dwarves deliberate what to do outside the Hidden Door. Thorin was unwilling to go after Bilbo, claiming - as he had with Kíli - that he was hesitant to put the well-being of one of the members of the company before that of the quest itself. Balin reprimands him for being overcome by the lust for the hoard, like his grandfather, which Thorin denies. Smaug taunts Bilbo for being left for dead by the Dwarves, which Bilbo claims was a lie. He claims he will not part with a single coin, and so laughs at Thorin's promise to share the treasure with Bilbo, claiming that his life was worth nothing to the Dwarven king. He says that the quest will fail anyway, seeing as how the darkness was coming to "every corner of the land." Meanwhile, an imprisoned Gandalf sees Azog's Orc army march towards the mountain. Concurrently, Bolg leads his pack to Laketown, sniffing out the Dwarves and seeing Bofur outside. Thorin enters the mountain looking for Bilbo. Bilbo makes a run for it to take the Arkenstone. Smaug sees it and tells Bilbo that he's tempted to let him take it, if only to see it consume Thorin with greed. Bilbo puts on the ring and disappears from Smaug's gaze, fleeing. Bard was being held up in the Laketown prison by Braga. Elvish Medicine Back at Lake-town, the Orcs attack Bard's house and attack Bofur, who had found the kingsfoil. Bofur was knocked out but the Orc standing above him was killed by an Elvish arrow. Other Orcs infiltrate Bard's house but Tauriel and Legolas arrive and dispatch them. One of the Orcs reports back to Bolg that Thorin isn't there, and Bolg orders a retreat. Legolas goes to confront him, but Tauriel stays behind to tend for Kíli, using the Kingsfoil brought by Bofur. Thorin arrives at the treasure hoard, mesmerized by it when Bilbo arrives. Neurotic, Thorin holds Bilbo at the point of a sword, preventing his retreat, demanding to know the location of the Arkenstone, even though Bilbo denies having found it. Smaug then arrives, as do the other Dwarves, but are forced to flee. Meanwhile, Tauriel heals Kíli with the kingsfoil. Battle of the Forges Thorin and company snuck around the Lonely Mountain while Tauriel was tending to Kíli, who confesses his feelings for her. The company then makes their way to the western guard-room, where they find their only chance of escape lost, as the passage was blocked. They are horrified to see the last of their kin, who were unable to escape Smaug along with Thorin and were burnt to a crisp. Thorin decides he will not die like this, and indeed chooses to avenge the lives of those Dwarves by killing the dragon. He asks the Dwarves to split up and lead Smaug to the forges. The Dwarves distract and lead Smaug off. Glóin and Bifur head for the forges through overhead carts Back at Lake-town, Legolas and Bolg have a duel with each other. The orc manages to grab unto Orcrist to fend off the Elf's attacks, and proceed to draw blood from Legolas. He flees, and Legolas gives chase. While Balin, Bilbo and Thorin are headed to the forges, Smaug suddenly appears, coming to attack the trio. Thorin was forced to abandon Bilbo and Balin and ordered for them to continue without him. Smaug fired in their direction, Thorin descended the mine shaft as Smaug came after him. Dwalin pulls him up and they arrive at the forges to find them cold. Taunting Smaug, however, Thorin causes him to breath fire which lights the Forges. Bombur uses his weight to operate the bellows while Balin makes flash-flame to deter Smaug. Bilbo goes to - on Thorin's mark - pull the lever on the water supply. Smaug approaches Thorin, but Bilbo sprays him with water, quenching his flames temporarily as the gold in the forges melted. Thorin opened the port to let it flow to the Gallery of the Kings. Thorin uses a cart to surf there on the gold, while Bilbo runs there, followed by Smaug. The dragon taunts him as "barrel rider", mistaking him for a man of Laketown, reasoning that there's some scheme between the Dwarves and Lakemen, and setting off to burn Laketown. Before he can do so, however, Thorin - standing over a great piece of rock, calls out the dragon. As he approaches, Thorin has the Dwarves pull apart the rock to reveal the now completed, but still liquid golden statue of Thrór. The gold spills over Smaug, who was mesmerized by it, and covers him. Before they can celebrate their victory, Smaug bursts out of the gold, leaving to take vengeance upon the people of Laketown (and the Dwarves remaining therein). His approach was heard from afar by Tauriel and Bard, and Bilbo wanders what they had done. Category:Synopsis